1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to antennas and more particularly to an antenna configuration for realizing the dual use of target detection antenna/sensor and that of a tracking radar antenna/sensor.
2. Background of the Invention
Current antenna/sensor applications often utilize a gimbaled antenna or phased array antenna to provide for beam steering. An antenna pointing or steering gimbal adds weight, cost, pointing complexity, and inertial angle-tracking time. The electronically beam-steered phased array antennas of the prior art are very complex, expensive-to-build, and expensive-to-maintain.
Thus, phased-arrays and gimbals lend themselves to concomitant complexities, which include increased costs, steering time lag and weight. Many potential areas of application would benefit from a lighter, lower-cost, electronically steered-beam antenna which removes the need for using a gimbal mechanism or phase shifters. Such areas of application include satellite communications, air traffic control, marine navigation, and ground and air-based surveillance and tracking.